jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Olo'Teylu Clan
Olo'Teylu Clan The Olo'Teylu is a clan that make their home in a place called Kerutel, Literally "dead hometree" - It is the site of a fallen Hometree, though the tree long ago decomposed into the environment. It's roots remain strong however, still nourished by the soil. Only a large "lump" of the tree's trunk remains, and it is from that that the roots stem, and it is beneath it where the Olo'Teylu dwell. The entire network of tunnels that stems from Kerutel is known as "The Kilkutseng Labyrinth". Name Olo'Teylu means "Beetle Clan" Structure and History About two dozen Na'vi came across the fallen Kelutrel(Hometree) almost 22 generations before the events of Avatar: The Movie.they explore the massive gap in the ground the tree had left, and sought shelter from the vicious predators of Pandora there. However, the Bioluminescent roots lit the way to many different tunnels underground, and the Na'vi there followed them, learning that their new home was more extensive than the knew. They explored the underground, and dug through the soil, using the roots as a map of where was safe to dig. They set up several camps in places where they met the surface, usually underneath other hometrees. With one main underground village and eight smaller outposts set up within a 40-click radius, the clan prospered. "Kxamsteng" was the name given to the main village, meaning "center" with the "branches" or "arms" stretching out from it being called "Pxun" ("arm") They encountered the Teylu Ikran, the semi-subterranean species, and used their unique anatomy to study the insides of creatures, and develope a study of it. They began studying many more things, and became the most scientifically advanced clan (still primitive, but advanced compared to other na'vi). They memorized the sinkholes around Pandora used by the Teylu Ikran via their Tsahaylu (neural bond), and began to hunt using that manner. Because they lived underground with only the light from the bioluminescent moss and fungus to see, their eyes became accustomed to the dark, and they were disoriented above ground. They were poor hunters because of this, but they learned from the Teylu Ikran, and constructed new tunnels for their mounts, thus a symbiotic relationship was formed. Modern life and conflict with the RDA In times closer to Avatar: The Game, the RDA sent out a scout division to investigate Na'vi activity in the sector that Olo'Teylu occupied. 60 foot soldiers, 30 Amp Suit drivers, 18 SA-2 Sampsons and one Dragon aircraft were sent. The ground troops were obliterated before they could locate the enemy to call in an airstrike. Infantry was picked off one by one, and Amp Suits were pulled underground or torn apart. The air force began to bomb the ground, unaware that Olo'Teylu had snuck out using secret tunnels and were above the air-force on their flying mounts, all 280 sky-warriors of the clan bombarded the distracted air-force from above, ramming the ships into the ground, smashing the cockpits and killing the pilots, or simply swarming them and destroying the propellors. Not one RDA trooper returned, and the clan did it with minimal casualties. They were sorrowful that so much blood had to be shed, and it was their unusual tactics that won the day, but even so, the RDA reasoned that that particular clan could be dealt with on another occasion. During the Movie During the events of Avatar: The Movie, when Jake Sully was gathering the clans to fight against the sky-people, Olo'Teyru obliged. However, their mounts could not travel long distances, so instead the three hundred ground warriors joined on Direhorse mounts, with the two hundred and eighty-or-so Teylu Makto remaining behind. Leadership and Culture Current Leaders The current leaders are Bomo Daxxhe'na and Qreia Mila'tsu. Bomo was the son of the former leaders, Ba'uung Daxxhe and Tsahik D'lii'na. Ba'uung is blind, due to the harsh conditions of living underground, and D'lii'na is deaf, after an encounter with a Toruk who's mighty screech next to her ear took her hearing. The two fell in love none the less, and while one told the other how beautiful he was, the other commented on how pretty her voice was. Their love overcame great obstacles, and this is why they were chosen as leaders. Bomo and Qreia expressed their love for one another on the battlefield, and used it to defeat their enemies, hence their love, too, was rewarded with leadership. Leader Electing Leaders are chosen through three trials: * The Trial of courage - They must enter the nests of three of the most deadly predators in Pandora in order to retrieve ingredients. * The Trial of Knowledge - They must use these three ingredients, as well as an assortment of other ingredients and methods, to create a complex concoction known as "Tírey Tíng" (Life Giver) which greatly empowers any Na'vi by relaxing their mind and empowering their muscles. * The Trial of Love - They must Express mutual love and devotion with another Na'vi, then give each other their Tírey Tíng. If their feats for one another are worthy, and their love is true, they can be considered as the two new leaders. Either when the previous leaders recognize a young couple as worthy successors, or if they die, new leaders are chosen. Tsahaylu Tsahaylu is considered extremely important with Olo'Teylu, even more than usual. They see it as the gateway to knowledge, and there are certain flowers embedded in the soil wall of the tunnels that allow them to, if bonded with, sense through all the tunnels that stretch through Pandora, and see the true path. This is known as a Tree of Guidance, and the flowers bloom from it. The tunnels the Olo'Teylu made form a huge network throughout Pandora, and the clan often allows them be used as trade routes, or safe passage for lost Na'vi. Behind The Scenes Author's Note My first page here, hope you like it. I created my own little world within Avatar :) I thought the idea of underground Na'vi was interesting. If you don't think so.. Fair enough :P I have it all saved so go ahead and make a change to it if you want, because if I dislike a part of it I will simply change it around a bit. Category:Na'vi Clans Category:Stories